


chloe goes to mexico

by sufjan



Category: beverly hills chihuahua
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufjan/pseuds/sufjan
Summary: chloe the chihuahua enjoys a nice trip to mexico...





	chloe goes to mexico

ay chihuahua bwam bwam bwam bwam bwam  
my name is chloe the chihuahua and im wearing my booties today

 

i walk into the ooc chat and i bark meaning i want someone to give me $5000 dollars  
chloe the chihuahua loses her bootie and cries 

i cant lose my bootie its gucci 

chloe says  
HAS ANYONE SEEN MY BOOTIE?!? Chloe cries, distressed. Jamie lee curtis bought me this bootie!

Chloe sobs into her paws 

I just want to go home she says  
I'm from beverly hills and i lost my bootie in mexico and my gucci collar

what am i goign to tell jamie lee curtis chloe cries  
chloe howls 

has anyone seen my bootie?!?! has anyone seen my bootie?!?!  
chloe glows red and her eyes shoot beems 

she starts to hover above the crowd  
ONW OF U MISSERABLE COWARDS TELL ME HOW TO GET BEVERLY HILLS OR JAMIE LEE CURTIS'S LAWYERS WILL BE CONTACTED AND THEY WILL EAT YOUR THUMBS chloe bellows  
chloe opens her mouth and lets out the loudest roar  
chloe swoops over the crowd below her, her fingernails growing into claws and her teeth growing sharper 

she bellows and shakes the earth  
your gods cannot save you now chloe growls and she shoots beams out of her gnarled mouth  
chloe the chihuahua opens her giant gob and devours one of the people in the crowd


End file.
